Between friendship and love
by Slitherin's Snape93
Summary: AU! Johan Lougran is a 16 year old girl who goes at school In Santa Cruz High along with her friends Mavis, Murray, Griffin, Frank,Eunice, Wayne Wanda and her crush since middle school Drac Lubove. Joahn Feels guilty about an accident happened two years before to her cousin Carmine. During a school trip to Miami ( where Carmine lives) Joahn will deal with phantoms of the past.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm rang and a hand came up with a mass of red hair, from under the covers, to turn it off. A loud voice called her for breakfast "Joahn! come down ! Breakfast is ready darling! "Joahn Peters, 16, snorted loudly and got out of bed sleepily. She undressed, went to the bathroom to take a shower from which she went out only 10 minutes later. The red-haired girl wore a green shirt with short sleeves, a black skirt that reached her mid-thigh, and pair of white sneakers, then went down to breakfast with her family: her mother Linda, her father Mike and her little Brother Dennis. Linda looked at her smiling "Goodmorning darling! Did you sleep well? "And Joahn replied with a sigh" Yes, mum ", but she had difficulty falling asleep and when finally Morpheus took her in his arms the nightmares that had tormented her for the past two years had arrived. the incident involving her cousin Carmine **'It happened because of you! '** An evil little voice whispered in her head and the girl tried to push back the tears, it was really her fault even if her friends claimed the opposite she continued to feel responsible and suffered tremendously. The girl hurriedly finished breakfast, ran to take the backpack and after saying goodbye to her parents, she left the house. Joahn arrived in front of the Santa Cruz high school where she saw her best friend Mavis Diaz, Mavis jumped on her hugging her very tightly "Jooooo! you have finally arrived! I was already starting to worry! "Joahn smiled. Mavis was her age, petite, slim, with short black hair and sapphire eyes. Joahn was about to reply to her best friend but her eyes widened when she saw a figure approaching. Her heart throbbed in her throat as the figure took off his motorcycle helmet revealing a beautiful, pale boy, with a virile face, short raven hair and two beautiful blue eyes, Drac Lubove was 17 years old and was Joahn's best friend (even if the girl had a crush on him from the first grade). Drac had moved to Santa Cruz, with his mother Martha from Romany, at the age of 6 years after his parents had divorced, his father was a magnate of a powerful company, very rich but according to Drac he was a perfect asshole . Drac and Joahn had immediately become friends, they protected each other, supported each other, they fought, but soon after they made peace. The raven haired boy smiled in the direction of the redhead, who felt her cheeks were on fire while Mavis nudged her with a mischievous look, Drac was about to approach when two girls, one with short brown hair the other with blonde hair tied in a ponytail stood before him "Hello Drac!" said in chorus the two whose names were Killa (the blonde) and Gudy (the brunette) "uh ... hello girls," said the raven haird boy slightly uncomfortable looking at Joahn who felt that she had to intervene to save her best friend and approached the trio just as Killa extracted the iphone saying "let's have a selfie!" And without even asking for Drac's consent took a picture after another while posing next to the boy. Joahn arrived in front of the trio cleared her throat and turning to Drac said "hello Drac! Could you help me with a mathematical exercise that I don't understand? "The raven haired boy looked up at her and replied" sure Jo! "Then as fast as lightning he took her by the hand and went in the school while Killa and Gudy threw homicidal glances at the girl who ignored them. Once in class Joahn and Drac sat down "I was going to have a nervous breakdown with those two, luckily you came to save me!" said the boy while Joahn smiled "however that of exercise was not a simple excuse "She sighed making the raven boy smile" I know, you and math do not get along! let me see what the exercise is ... "his deep and slightly hoarse voice made her shiver as she opened the book and showed him the exercise" ah that's why it didn't come! you changed sign here ... "he said pointing with a finger to a minus, took a pen and added a dash transforming it into a plus " thank you Drac! you saved me my hero… "she said hugging him and making him smile" don't exaggerate! anyway I owed you for saving me from those two crows. " The two broke away because people were entering the classroom, then the professor came in and the lesson began.

At lunch Joahn, Drac and Mavis entered the cafeteria and the eyes of the redhead rested unconsciously on the table that during their first year of high school had been occupied by her and Carmine before the accident, her eyes filled with tears and a knot formed in her throat **'It was you! it's just your fault! You almost killed your cousin! '** Joahn tried to hold back the wave of pain that caught her but she couldn't. Drac turned to her and understood from her look what she was thinking, between them it was always like that, a look and they understood what the other was feeling "Jo ... look at me" but she continued to look down and he took her face in his hands "Jo … it was not your fault ... you could not have prevented it " he erased a tear that streaked her cheek and she smiled shyly making his heart beat faster. Suddenly Drac's eyes rested on her full lips and the raven boy felt an intense desire to kiss her, to feel her lips on his own. The boy felt his breath becoming irregular, the attraction for his best friend had appeared in middle school and had become stronger with the years, "Jo ... I ..." Drac moved a lock from the girl's face while she looked at him hypnotized " Jo! Drac! are you coming? "Mavis's voice brought them back to reality and the raven haired boy moved away from the flustered redhead" it will be better to go! Mavis is calling us! "He said with a nervous laugh and taking Joahn by the hand joined Mavis who together with her boyfriend Dorian were already sitting at the table and waiting for them. The lunch was fortunately quite serene even if Drac looked at Joahn and could not help but feel useless, couldn't do anything to lift her mood and that made him suffer terribly. The bell that signaled the end of the school day rang and the students left the building. "Jo, do you want a ride home?" Asked Drac to the girl who nodded, giving him a smile while Mavis had already vanished with Dorian. Drac handed her the spare helmet before putting on his and riding in the saddle with Joahn behind him. The journey lasted only a few minutes but for Drac it was a crazy torture to feel the hands of the girl caressing his abs and hips, her breasts gently pressing on his back making him shiver with desire and he had been tempted to stop and kiss her on the edge of the road but he had resisted. When they finally arrived in front of the girl's home she dismounted took off her helmet and handed it to him with a radiant smile "Thank you my hero!" Joahn said reverently, then kissed him on the cheek making his heart jump "my pleasure, my princess" stammered Drac as she walked away. Then he went to his house, once he entered his mother came to welcome him. Martha Lubove was a beautiful woman slim and tall, with two beautiful sky-blue eyes and raven hair that fell to her waist in soft waves. She smiled as soon as she saw her son come in "hello honey how did it go to school?" She asked radiantly , Drac smiled and kissed her cheek " it was okay mother ..." but then saddened at the memory of Joahn's panic attack in the cafeteria. His mother looked at him and caressed his cheek "Something happened? Does it concern Joahn?" The raven haired boy looked surprised at the woman who smiled at him "yes, apparently her guilt is not gone yet. She continues to think that her cousin's accident was her fault, and I can't convince her otherwise, I feel useless ... "his voice cracked dangerously and Martha embraced him" Honey I know it's difficult but give her time, what happened upset her but I'm sure that she will recover ... you have to stay very close to her "Drac smiled looking at his mother who kissed him on the forehead before going back into the kitchen. The boy climbed the stairs and after putting his backpack on the ground he threw himself on the bed with a heavy sigh and reflected on his mother's words "my mother is right I have to stay close to Joahn ... I hope she returns to be as serene as before the accident. Later I go to visit her and help her with her math homework! "And with a smile the raven boy fell asleep.


	2. Daydreams and wet dreams

Drac rang the bell of Peters home, Linda opened the door "Drac! How nice to see you! Joahn is in the living room grappling with math! Jo! "Linda shouted in the direction of the living room from which the redhead appeared a few minutes later. Drac eyes shot open, Joahn wore a white short-sleeved dress, which emphasized her voluptuous curves, her flat and tonic belly, her busty breasts. The dress came just below her bottom exposing her milky legs, Drac felt his hormones go crazy at that sight, Joahn smiled warmly "hello Drac! What are you doing here? "The boy shook his head quickly to recover from the trance state he was in and replied" I came to help you with math homework ... "she smiled embarrassed and grabbed his hand taking him to the living room while Linda smiled amused at the scene. Arrived in the living room Drac sat down and pulled out the math book trying to focus on the numbers and not on the breathtaking body of the girl next to him, which was impossible since he had to help her with the exercises and then he would have to look at her "oh boy ... it will be a very long afternoon ... " Drac thought while trying not to think of all he wanted to do to Joahn in that moment. John's amber eyes looked at the raven haired boy, he was beautiful with that concentrated expression, his thin lips, his black hair falling on his forehead, then her gaze rested on Drac's right arm, where a scar headed over the white skin. Drac had a body full of scars, but that scar on his right arm was special. Joahn smiled at the memory of how he had procured it.

 _ **Flashback**_

" **Joahn! The new neighbors have arrived! Let's say hello! "Linda called her 5-year-old daughter who appeared in the living room, Joahn was wearing a white T-shirt and denim overalls, the two left the house and after a couple of blocks arrived at a huge Victorian-style villa surrounded by a huge garden. Linda ringed the bell and a few minutes later a tall woman with long wavy black hair came to open the door "good morning ... my daughter and I came to welcome you ..." Linda said while the woman smiled "I'm Martha Lubove, please come in, "she said, moving to get them into the house. Once inside Joahn looked around in amazement, the villa was elegantly furnished "my son and I moved from Transylvania ..." was explaining Martha to Linda "and how old is your son? "Linda asked" Drac is six years old ... now he's not at home, he went for a walk, maybe you could reach him so you can meet him! "Martha said to Joahn who smiled and after saying goodbye to the two women left the villa and went to look for Drac. After an hour the girl had ended up in an unknown neighborhood and by now it was sunset, Joahn suddenly stopped when she saw a huge, ferocious dog moving towards her, baring his fangs and growling ferociously. The girl screamed and began to run as fast as she could while the dog chased after her. After making a curve the redhead found herself in a dead end, frightened she turned and saw the dog moving slowly, with bristly fur and bloodshot eyes . The animal leaped towards her with its jaws wide open, Joahn's eyes shut, as she waited to feel the pain, but it did not happen. The child cautiously opened one eye and what she saw left her stunned, in front of her was a boy with a pale complexion and black hair, that was shielding her from the dog. Joahn winced when she saw that the dog had sunk its teeth and his right arm, but when she looked at the boy in the face, she saw no trace of pain. After a few seconds the dog released its grip on the boy's arm and run away, the boy turned to Joahn who was looking at two beautiful sapphire eyes that stared at her worried "are you ok?" He asked her and she shyly nodded while her eyes were resting on the wounded arm that was losing blood "well, I'll take you back home" he said looking relieved "but doesn't it hurt?" asked the girl pointing to the wound on his arm and he smiled shaking his head "don't worry ... "at that point Joahn extracted a handkerchief from her pocket and wrapped it carefully around the arm of the child that stared at her with wide eyes" what are you doing? "he asked surprised" you were losing too much blood ... better if we go to the hospital ... what's your name? "the redhead asked him, he remained silent for a few seconds then said" Drac Lubove… "**

 _ **End Flashback**_

Joahn was woken from her memories by Drac "Maybe it's better if we end up here today ..." the girl looked at him confused and he smiled "with the exercises ... you seem very distracted today!" She smiled blushing "sorry ... the fact is that ... I was thinking ... "Drac smiled" about what? "Joahn looked at him in the eyes hearing the beat of her heart increase" the first time we met ... "she said smiling and Drac sighed.

After having spent the afternoon studing, Drac got up "well ... see you tomorrow?" Joahn accompanied him to the door and after greeting him with a kiss on the cheek she watched him go away while the orange rays of the setting sun made him even more beautiful.

When he got home, Drac laid down on the bed, his mother would stay in the office until late, so he would have dinner alone. Suddenly the boy felt tiredness pervade him and fall asleep.

 _Drac opened his eyes and looked around, his room was shrouded in darkness. The only light was that of the moon that shone in the sky "you woke up sleepy head ..." a female voice whispered behind him, making him turn around and his eyes widened when he saw Joahn completely naked sitting on his desk, legs crossed and the red locks that covered her breasts. Drac felt his member throbbing in his boxers "J-Joahn what are you doing here?" He asked trying not to look at her beautiful body, she giggled amused "what a silly question ... I came to give you what you want ... Me!" the girl came down from the desk and moved towards the raven haired boy, who could not look away from her full and firm breasts. Joahn straddled him and felt the erection of the boy against her ass "I see that we are aroused ..." she murmured leaning over him and capturing Drac's lips in a kiss full of desire. Drac could not believe it, Joahn was in his room above him, completely naked and she was kissing him… this was a dream. The girl smiled mischievously and with a hand stroked the erection of the raven haired boy still covered by the boxers while Drac arched and moaned with pleasure, if Joahn continued that torture he would explode, it was only a matter of seconds. Joahn giggled, freeing the erection and took it with one hand starting to caress it up and down. Drac opened his eyes and found himrself looking at the beautiful ass of his friend who meanwhile was teasing the tip of his cock with her tongue "aaaaannnnggggghhhhh ... Jo ... I do not know how much ... aaaahhhh ... I can... Ooooooohhh ... resist ... Nnnnnnnnggggghhhh, I'm about to come ... AH! I'm cumming ! "Drac felt the girl's lips around his member and could no longer resist, he exploded, pouring his sperm into Johns's mouth._

Dracgot up suddenly panting and sweaty, it was only a dream, he realized that he was still excited seeing his member which stretched the fabric of his boxer " calm down you!" Sighed the boy before getting out of bed undressing and heading towards the bathroom. He needed a cold shower!


	3. Suffering and dinner surprises

Drac climbed into the saddle of the bike and went, skidding. Once in school he looked around to see if Killa and Gudy were around, luckily they had not yet arrived at school and the boy sighed with relief. He had no desire to meet them, Drac entered the classroom and saw Joahn sitting at her desk, intent to review the lesson and immediately the images of the erotic dream that he had made that night came to his mind. The boy blushed violently when he saw the amber eyes of the girl staring into his, Joahn smiled and Drac felt his heart beating hard in his chest "hello Drac! You came early ... " observed the redhead while the raven haired boy sat in the desk next to hers" well ... yes, I wanted to avoid the two selfie maniacs ... "Joahn burst out laughing" well ... if they bother you again I'll be your knight in shining armor! "said the girl, getting up and bowing deeply. Drac smiled amused "Thanks Sir Joahn ... Hahahaha! "Drac's laughter was contagious and they soon found themselves laughing like crazy " What's so funny? "Asked Murray, a friend of theirs who had the reputation of an inveterate playboy. Drac saluted the boy " nothing we were just talking about selfie maniacs, knights in shining armor and damsels in danger ..." The raven haired boy said amused while Murray arched a confused eyebrow, but he did not have time to add nothing because their companions and friends were entering the class: Waine, Wanda, Griffin, Mavis, Dorian and the professor.

The bell signaling the end of the school day rang and Drac offered to accompany Joahn. Once they arrived, she turned towards him smiling. After greeting him with a kiss on the cheek and a bow, Joahn came into the house and was immediately welcomed by her mother "Jo! I have a beautiful surprise ..." she said to the girl "really?" Joahn asked confused "of course, I organized a dinner at home tonight and I invited your friends and their parents ... "Linda said enthusiastically, Joahn rolled her eyes" well, is this the surprise? " asked the redhead " no honey, I will announce it tonight, I can only say that is about the school trip ... " after saing this Linda went back in the kitchen humming while Joahn even more confused went up the stairs and into her room. Once inside, Tinkles a 2 year old carlino went to her wagging his tail and licked her hand "ehy Tinkles! Had a nice day? How many cats have you chased? "The girl asked, bending over and caressing him, while the dog licked her face making her laugh. Then Joahn threw herself on the bed and looked at the ceiling, she was awakened by the arrival of a message on her cell. It was Drac 'So we'll see each other tonight, eh?' Joahn smiled and replied, 'would you like to stay for a slumberparty?' she pressed send and waited. Not even two seconds later the answer came 'Okay ...' Joahn sighed, the fact was that she felt a bit down and needed the support of her friends, even Drac **'what if we also invite the others?'** she send the message. Drac replied after a few minutes' **It's okay, we have not been sleeping all together for a long time. See you later ... '** Joahn send him a' **later** 'and then she lied down on the bed, sighing heavily. Memories that she wanted to drive away came back to occupy her mind, the memories of that terrible day two years ago.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Joahn was waiting for her cousin at the exit of the gym, it was 2 o'clock and Carmine had said that he would come to get her at 1 o'clock. What the hell was doing her cousin? Suddenly she opened her eyes when a message arrived on her phone, it was Carmine 'Sorry Jo, I had to deal with an urgent business ...see you in five minutes.' The girl snorted, it was quite obvious that the urgent business that had held her cousin engaged was 1.70cm tall and had two blue eyes and short white hair . Fernanda had never liked Erika, Carmine's girlfriend, the redhead barely endured her, she was just a boisterous snob who was engaged with her cousin just because she wanted to get into his bed. Erika did not care about Carmine! Why her cousin could not understand it! Joahn heard the sound of a horn and turned to see her cousin's car stop a few meters from her, Carmine got out "Sorry Jo! The fact is that I was busy and I only freed myself now ... "she did not let him finish" Yeah, I bet you'll be annoyed by the fact that your cousin snatched you from the arms of that harpy, Erika ! "Carmine look at her "Joahn! I wasn't busy with Erika! Stop it! Why do you hate her so much? "John's eyes widened at those words. Could her cousin be so naive? "Because she is only using you! Why don't you want to understand it, eh? You know what? Go back in her bed, I'm going home by foot ! "Joahn turned and started running but Carmine reached her" Jo! Just don't be a little girl! Get in the car ! "Joahn slapped him and shouted" Go away! I do not want to see you ever again! I hate you! "A few moments later the redhead realized what she had said " Carmine ... sorry ... I ... " but Carmine looked at her coldly" Okay ... I'll leave you alone ... " the boy said turning around, getting into the car and after having cast her a last cold look, he went away. Once inside her house Joahn climbed the stairs and locked herself in her room. ' What did I do? I had no right to talk to him that way! Oh God! I ruined everything, I'm stupid! Later I'll go to ask him to forgive me... ' the girl went downstairs in the living room and saw Linda, Mike and Dennis in front of the news "and now we go to an incident occurred a few minutes ago involving a boy of 15 years ..." to those words Joahn 's eyes widened ' Please don't let it be him, don't let it be him ... 'she found herself thinking, but when the camera framed the scene of the accident her heart stopped recognizing the rubble of her cousin's car, the tears streamed down heer cheeks while her mother put her hand to her mouth shoked and Mike got up by dialing the hospital number.**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Joahn sighed as a tear trickled her cheek, it was her fault. Her mother and her father didn't know what had happened, she had only talked about it with Drac and her friends who had told her it was not her fault. But the feeling of guilt was crushing her. The redhead rose from her bed with a sigh, heading for the desk and pulling out the history book, she had to distract herself.

That evening

The doorbell rang and Joahn ran to open seeing Mavis who wrapped her arms around her neck "Hello Jooo !" the girl smiled and let her friend enter the house, a few seconds later the doorbell rang again and Joahn found her friends with their parents "is the party here? "Murray joked, while Joahn let them in" Well, let's sit down at the table! Dinner is almost ready! "Said Linda cheerfully, too cheerfully. What was her mother plotting? Joahn found herself thinking while she sat next to Drac. "Jo, do you know why your mother invited us all here?" Griffin asked confused and she shook her head "I think we'll find out soon " Drac said and in fact Linda stood up "Well guys! And now the big surprise! As you know I am the class representative of your school, and I decided together with the principal and the vice principal where the school trip will take place. After Long thinking we decided that a place near the sea would be fine and so we decided to take you all to Miami ! "Everyone's eyes widened, including Joahn's. Suddenly she was aware of the fact that all her friends were thinking the same thing she was **' Miami… where HE lives now… no no no, this has to be a nightmare . Why Miami? I'm not ready to face him … he hates me, after all the bad things i said to him that fateful day … '**. Drac stared at her worried and put a hand on her shoulder " jo …" he whispered trying to make his best friend snap out of the trance state she was in. Martha looked at the two and turned to Linda " are you sure this is a great idea? " she whispered to the woman who just nodded oblivious of the thoughts running wildly in her daughter's head. Mike sighed " Linda … i think that Joahn is not happy about this decision … " he said in a flat tone, Linda ignored him and added fuel to the fire " it will be seven days and plus while you are there Joahn, you can go to see Carmine … i think he misses you … you were so close to each other before the …" " Linda! Stop!" Mike yelled stopping his wife's rambling after noticing Johns face pale at the mention of Carmine. All the guests looked at him but not Joahn who's mind was racing with crescent panic _**'Oh mom … if you only knew … he hates me… that's why he transferred to Miami … he doesn't want to see me, he would never want to see me again. And all because i said those horrible things to him… why ? Why i had to fuck up my relation with Carmine because of Erika? Yeah, i was trying to warn him about that harpy but he didn't believe me. I'm such a fuck up…'**_ the silence was thick for a few minutes than Joahn slowly rose " I'm not feeling well … can i go to the bathroom?" her tone was soft but everyone in the room could hear her " yes Sweety …" said Linda a little confused about her daughter's strange behavior. Joahn Left the room and went to the bathroom, she opened the water of the sink and then burst in to tears. Why was fate this cruel?


	4. Movies and dreams

The parents were in the kitchen, while the boys had taken refuge in the living room.

Why you don't want to go to Miami? asked Murray, who was the only one who did not understand Joahn's discomfort.

Because i don't! Replied the nervous redhead trying her best not to scream.

Can we change the subject? Drac was not really in the mood to continue with that speech, nor to make Joahn more nervous and sad.

I agree. Dennis, let's see a movie Joahn asked her little brother who nodded and went to his room.

Dennis's room was neatly ordered, in a corner, a nice LCD TV with DVD player and various consoles.

"Nice room Denisovich," said Drac, "he did not miss the chance to compliment the child who laughed awkwardly.

Thanks. Now it is a bit 'empty because Mom has thrown away all the equipment for chemical experiments, but I count sooner or later to buy back all the room also had a sofa in front of the big TV, a small space in the large room where he could recreate the most important corner of the living room.

Then there was an entire library full of texts; few novels and many comics. Next to this small bookshelf, ordered on a shelf there were DVD , war movies but also different movies from comics, such as Spider Man, Batman, X-Men, Sin City and 300; the owner of the room retrieved the new DVD left on the desk and put it in the reader while his guests took their seats: Drac had settled on the larger sofa, because he liked to be comfortable, Griffin sat next to him, while Murray and Wayne had sat on the ground, where there was a red carpet. Joahn and Mavis, who arrived last, sat on the ground. After inserting the DVD, Dennis began to move through the digital menu, setting the settings, sitting on his chair that made him move to the side of the sofa.

A deep, bitter sadness enveloped Joahn. All this guilt was difficult to bear, with the progress of time all this tired her, a weariness that bordered on nihilism.

Not even Drac managed to enjoy the Movie as he wanted. His mind was all concentrated on one thought: Joahn was sad, because she didn't feel ready to face the past, and her mother Linda had not even noticed her discomfort at the dinner. He looked away from the screen to concentrate on the figure of his friend, curled up at his feet: not lying or sitting, but huddled; she almost seemed to curl up on herself to keep everything around her from hurting her. Drac gasped inside as he held out a hand to Joahn's shoulder without anyone noticing, but he immediately withdrew it. What the hell could he show that way? Yet he felt he owed her a gesture of affection, any one. His attention was captured by Joahn's aesthetic detail that most stood out to the eye, the red color of her curly hair attracted him as honey attracts bees.

Drac gently brought his fingers closer to the nearest locks, then took a deep breath and let the locks completely wrap his fingers. The raven haired boy felt his heart begin to beat slightly louder, but he decided not to give it weight; he enjoyed the simplicity and delicacy of what at first glance might seem like a game, but that was actually his way to reassure Joahn. He did it with great kindness, to prevent her from being frightened. Joahn winced ... it took her a few seconds to realize what Drac, but she didn't reject him. It was a demonstration of affection, simple and genuine, like the one of which she had always needed.

Joahn closed her eyes to better grasp the feelings that such an innocent contact could give her; it was soothing to feel Drac's fingers touch her neck, the most sensitive part behind her ear. Joahn relaxed, to the crumbs of affection that were offered, those that had always been denied. There was no malice in that gesture, and this made her relax against the couch, near Drac's legs, losing her crouched position to take a more comfortable, relaxed one. It was as if those hands magically dissolved the knots of the issues that were whirling in her mind, those twisted knots of nervousness that she believed would one day have destroyed her, broken her.

For his part, Drac allowed himself a relaxed smile; seeing Joahn change that position made him realize that his gesture had the desired effect. He was a bit scared when he heard her wince under his hand, but luckily he had not given up.

After the Movie, that was appreciated by the guests, followed the special contents. Dennis was a film fanatic and when he fell in love with a title he tried to learn more and more and special contents were a good way to discover secrets and background.

In silence - except a few comments from Wayne and Murray- they continued the display until the door was opened and Linda, along Murray's, Griffin's, Mavis's parents and Martha, announced it was late. Mavy is late, let's go. You have practice tomorrow morning reminded an overly enthusiastic Alex Diaz, and Mavis saddened at the mere thought and got up greeting her friends, thanking Dennis for his entertainment and exchanging a brief glance with Joahn. Joahn, Dennis and Drac also rose from their positions.

Without saying much, they went down to the living room where they saw Martha and Linda clear the table while Mike was out, probably he had accompanied the families and he was still chatting with his friends on the driveway. Guys I'm going to the bathroom, do not do anything embarrassing in the meantime said this Dennis as he disappeared upstairs and Joahn and Drac remained alone in the great room, away from their mothers who were chatting in the kitchen on the latest gossip that ran in Santa Cruz. Did you like the movie? Drac tried not to let them be engulfed in silence. Yes, but I had already seen it. Only my brother can review a movie dozens of times before he gets tired It seems to me that you are now more relaxed… or am I wrong? . To the statement, Joahn blushed. "Yes, thank you." Drac sighed. He did not like it at all, that situation Jo, if there's something wrong, something you want to tell me ... you can do it Well ... it seems obvious to me, is not it? said the redhead frustrated, accompanying him to the guest room where she had already set up his bed. I know it's obvious, but it would be great if you could tell me. Drac went to take his pajamas and motioned for Joahn to follow him. At least here we will be quiet. Then? Drac said after closing the door of the room and sitting on the bed Drac ... I do not know how to behave, after what happened two years ago ... said the girl sitting down next to him And doesn't it bother you? Well ... I mean ... to not know he looked at her worried. Joahn sighed, she didn't even want to answer, how could she answer without bursting into tears? "I'd rather not talk about it, I can not believe my mother decided to send us to Miami ... I'm not ready, Carmine hates me and that's why he's gone ... Drac please help me!" The raven boy embraced the distressed redhead smiling Joahn, do not worry ... you won't be alone. We'll be next to you and we'll always support you ..., J-Jo ... Drac gulped nervously noticing that a few inches separated his lips from Joahn's. He could have kissed her ... No! Drac gently pulled away from Joahn who smiled embarrassed Drac ... thank you ... I'm lucky to have a wonderful friend like you ... Drac blushed and cleared his throat Er ... ok ... um ... then goodnight ... said the raven boy and Joahn kissed him at the corner of his mouth making himblush more. Then she came out of the guest room and went into her room, sighing and after putting on her pajamas she went to bed and fell asleep.

 _ **"Hey, Jo. Do you like daisies? »**_

 _ **A voice behind her ... Drac?**_

 _ **The flower that Joahn held between her fingers fell, slowly settling on the grass.**_

 _ **Drac's hand picked it up, handing it to her.**_

 _ **"Yes." Joahn thought it was a beautiful flower. A golden sun surrounded by sweet petals, so white and pure.**_

 _ **"Why are your hands shaking? »**_

 _ **Joahn said nothing. Seeing something so different from her, so much better, it hurt her. Joahn looked at Drac.**_

 _ **He seemed so kind and calm, warm and friendly.**_

 _ **"This flower resembles you. »**_

 _ **Joahn smiled as Drac put the daisy in her red locks.**_


	5. Memories, Thoughts and flights

_**I wake up. It's not summer yet, but I'm hot. Drac's arms, protect me from the lively spring wind. I turn back in his arms to see if he has his eyes open or if he still sleeps. i put my knees on his thighs, bringing his arms close to his face. He still has his eyes closed. He always used to wake up first and stay there and look at me. Even for hours. This time, however, I am watching him. I want Drac to wake up to play with me, go for a walk or tell me one of his beautiful adventure stories. Now I would have been fine even if he had made a portrait of me. Usually I always struggled: standing still and waiting for him to finish drawing was not something I like. But this time I would have done it. I wanted to see his blue eyes on me. I can not wake him up, so I only rest my hands on his cheeks and stroke his face. My little hands can not even fill his cheeks. But that's enough for me, the idea of keeping it to me gives me a strange feeling of security and peace. He still holds me unconsciously.**_

 _ **I approach my face to his. I would like to be close to him like this. Forever.**_

 _ **As soon as I relax my arms a little, I see his eyes open wide and his mouth makes a scary verse. I almost risk falling to the ground, but his arms support me.**_

 _ **-AHHHH! You meanie - I start screaming while big tears fall on my flushed cheeks. He does nothing but laugh.**_

 _ **-Sorry Jo! You were so close, I could not resist ! - he tells me laughing even louder. With his arms he squeezes me to himself, in an apology, but continues to giggle .**_

 _ **-No ... no! You're mean, Drac, you scared me! I will not talk to you anymore! I want mom! I hate you! - I cry, and scream . But he does not let me go. He takes me so I can look into my eyes and, with a sweet smile painted on his face, begins to wipe away the tears.**_

 _ **"Don't say that, Jo! I know you don't hate me" he said, showing me the long sharp canines that once scared me so much. Now no longer.**_

 _ **"And how do you know?" I ask softly. Almost in a whisper, while he erased the last salty tears.**_

" _ **I know it's enough- cut it short" Drac says. But I want to know. I can afford to make a tantrum. Even if mom does not like it when I do it, so I often keep them inside and I'm a good girl.**_

" _ **No tell me! Tell me! Come on! " I scream a bit as I grab his cheeks and start playing with them. I know it hurts, I read it in his eyes, but i can't resist. He looks at me and snorts.**_

" _**okay! " He tightens his hands around mine and wriggles out of my grip " I know, because every time you say my name becomes softer. Even when you're angry. As you did before" Drac starts playing with my hands, intertwining our fingers. Drawing small invisible circles on the backs of mine.**_

 _ **I stop and stare at him. "But it's not true! " I laugh a little offended. I do not know why, maybe I just wanted to play and pretend to be offended.**_

" _ **Yeah it is! " Drac laughs, leaning his forehead against mine. We stay still for a while. He closes his eyes and takes deep breaths, as if trying to relax. As if he wanted to go back to sleep. But I know he does not sleep, so I look up and a few inches from his face I decide to talk to him. I break the silence of the leaves tickled by the wind. But my voice is little more than a whisper.**_

" _ **Drac, what does it mean to love someone" I ask him. I know I've turned red, but I do not understand why.**_

 _ **He, with a sudden gesture, raises his head. He bangs his head hard against the tree behind him. He mentions a moan of pain, rubbing his head. He does not look me in the eye and I know that this is never a good sign " Jo… what questions do you ask me? You should ask your mom! " Drac's cheeks are red "I did it! But Mom said it's what people get married for. Like her and dad ... but I did not understand " I take a little break. I'm stubborn and I want to know. Drac, however, seems so agitated "Tell me, tell me, come on! Every time I ask mom or dad, they tell me I'm small! " he laughs but I ignore him "But I'm not ! "**_

 _ **He laughs even louder -You are small! Do not you see that you're a wren, Jo? "He asks, but I throw punches on his chest as hard as I can. They do not seem to hurt him " Good, okay ... let's see how I can explain it in simple words" Drac reflects for a while. Every now and then he opens his mouth, but the words do not come out "Well explaining love is difficult for me too, after all I'm a child" Drac admits a little 'embarrassed -Love is… when you love someone, it means that you would do anything for the person you're in love with. It means that you protect her, that you cradle her when she has nightmares, that you find every moment you can to stay beside her ... I think also at the cost of making her hate you, because you know that you actually do it for her. And when you love a person so much, you see nothing but her and would like to take advantage of every moment, to try to make her happy and make her smile. Make her laugh with you. " Drac takes my hands again and pulls them close to his mouth in a sweet, innocent and instinctive gesture "When you love a person, you feel her perfume everywhere and you see her image in all beautiful dreams . All other people do not count, because only she exists for you " it seems that Drac is not speaking generally. I can feel his eyes on me, even if his eyelids are closed."Drac ... " I mention interrupting him by the long pause. As if still looking for words to continue the speech " but then you love me? " I ask. I do not understand why all of a sudden he makes a shocked face . I I see his cheeks that are red like fire. What did I say so strange? What's bad about being in love? From what he told me, these are all things he normally does with me. He protects me. He makes me smile. He always keeps me with him and sometimes says my name when he sleeps. I still do not understand ... maybe I had made him angry? I try to make up for it " No ... because I would be happy if it were so ... because at least we would be in love together " I say it with such simplicity that only a child as small as I could have had. He still does not speak, but this time he looks me in the eye. He is smiling at me. I'm so happy, I do not want to see him angry anymore. Never again. Drac hugs me tightly. He hugs me, plunging his face into my hair. Then he raises his head, smiles at me "When we grow up I'll tell you " he said to me and I pout" Why can not you now? " I ask him, leaning my cheek on his chest. I feel his heart. The beat is clear. Regular. I clearly perceive it in my ears. "It's not that I can not. It's that I want to tell you when you're really old to understand " he says. Drac still holds me, this time, but it seems melancholy. It's strange. I want to hold him even stronger. I feel the warmth of Drac's arms around me. Despite being in front of me, I do not feel the heat at that point. It seems that it is my back to absorb and trap all the heat, as if it were hugging behind me. It seems strange to me, but I hear it clearly. My back burns wrapped in its heat. I tighten my small arms around his thin body. I do not feel anything. As if I tightened the air or myself. I try to hold him again. Suddenly I get scared. I'm afraid Drac can escape from my hands, leave and never come back. I'm scared. I scream. Then dark.**_

Joahn awoke with a start and looked around, then sighed. She was in her room on her bed and it was 1: 00 PM . She and her friends had to be at the airport at 4:00 pm. The girl sighed and tried to get some more sleep but the images of her dream returned to her mind. It was a memory of her and Drac when they were 7 years old. She had never asked Drac what his feelings for her were, but she now knew exactly what love was, as she was in lrovewth the raven haired boy

but was afraid that he would deny the promise he had made her that day ." A 1000 questions but 0 answers, what should i do? Tell him or tell not? I don't like this situation, Carmine, the trip, my feelings for Drac … ufff … what can i do ?"

asked herself the nervous redhead. For the remaining hours she stood like that wide awake and unable to sleep, then when it was time she dressed, grabbed her trolley and went out as silently as she could . Martha had parked the car in front of her home and was waiting with Drac on the passenger sit and Mavis in the sits behind" Hi Jo! slept well?" asked Mavis smiling once Joahn was seated next to her, while Drac smiled sweetly at the redhead and she reciprocated with a soft blush on her cheeks " Uhm … yeah !" . When they arrived at the airport they did the check in and were boarded on their flight to Miami.

Joahn looked out the window of the plane with her head resting on the palm of her hand. She watched the immense expanse of clouds that lay before her eyes, like a boundless field of soft cotton candy. She sighed bitterly, lost in the tangle of thoughts.

First of all, her relationship with Drac, which was her worst concern. Sadness and resignation were beginning to take possession of her without leaving the least room for optimism. In the last days, and with the thought of the imminent departure for Miami and meeting Carmine again had made her so uncomfortable as to make her lose a few hours of sleep and even her appetite.

The thread of her thoughts was interrupted before she could sink into the sadness too much. She turned to her right and met the sweet smile that Drac was giving her. "All right, don't tell me you're afraid of the plane".

Joahn returned the smile. "No, I'm just a little tired ... you know I did not sleep well tonight" replied the girl barely holding back a yawn, but Drac noticed how tired she was and letting her head rest on his shoulder whispered "sleep ... you need energy for later ... "Joahn was about to ask him what he meant, but the tiredness and the lack of sleep made her close his eyes at the same time that her head touched Drac's shoulder, and a moment later Joahn was asleep .


End file.
